Grains de sable, Graines de Vie
by Mistishi
Summary: Le combat final a eut lieu, affrontant les jumeaux hors du temps…  C'est à présent qu'ils sont réunis que fleurit une nouvelle existence, bourgeon gardé à l'écart du monde durant plus d'un siècle…   Une graine de Vie au milieu des grains de sable arides..
1. Chapter 1

_« … S'il vous plait… quelqu'un… Je n'en peux plus… ce silence… ce froid… S'il vous plait… venez me sortir d'ici… entendez moi… je vous en prie… »_

…

Vash rouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, se redressant sur son matelas, étonnamment lucide. Avait il rêvé ?

« Toi aussi tu l'as entendu, Vash ? »

Le jeune homme blond sursauta, se retournant vers son frère qui était allongé sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se réhabituer à sa présence à ses cotés… Mais cela de faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Leurs blessures respectives étaient encore béantes aussi bien au niveau physique que psychique… Pour le moment, Knives, alité à cause de ses plaies multiples, demeurait obstinément silencieux quant à ses intensions et ses ressentis. Peut être parviendrait il à le convaincre d'offrir une nouvelle chance à l'humanité…

Cependant, présentement, un autre élément venait rendre encore plus surréaliste la situation actuelle… En effet, depuis leur affrontement plus que dévastateur, une étrange impression ne les quittait plus, son intensité fluctuant selon les moments. Parfois elle disparaissait presque totalement, comme une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre. Mais elle reprenait toujours de l'ampleur avec une sorte d'urgence désespérée déstabilisante… Durant les jours ayant suivis leur retour en ville, cette sensation n'avait cessé de grandir, ne les quittant pas un instant. Au bout de quelques jours, l'impression évolua par moment en un son terriblement lointain, inaudible…

Le fait que seuls les deux frères ressentent cela ajoutait encore d'avantage au mystère entourant ce phénomène ne s'étant encore jamais produit avec cette ampleur auparavant. Une ou deux fois par le passé, Vash avait ressenti de façon plus que fugitive une sorte 'd'onde' de cet ordre, mais à un degrés si léger qu'il l'avait alors à peine noté.

Là, c'était à un niveau très différent. C'était comme si… une personne essayer d'entrer en contact avec eux. Mais c'était une situation impossible pourtant…

Cependant… contre toute logique… cette nuit… le murmure s'était transformé en voix. L'interpellant avec désespoir, quelqu'un s'était adressé à lui et à son frère, usant du lien que seuls eux, êtres hors du temps, pouvaient normalement utiliser… C'était impensable…

« Oui… je l'ai entendu… Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être, Knives ? Ca ne peut pas être… »

Le convalescent aux cheveux délavés tourna son regard aussi clair que l'eau vers lui, visiblement songeur. Depuis leur 'naissance' l'équipage au sein duquel ils avaient grandi leur avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient 'uniques'. Et, jusqu'à présent, rien n'était jamais venu ébranler cette certitude… Rien… Jusqu'à ce soir…

« Il y aurait donc un autre être comme nous quelque part… voilà qui est intéressant… »

Cette simple constatation prononcée par les lèvres de son jumeau trouble encore un peu plus celui que l'on surnommé le typhon humanoïde. Un autre être comme eux… Quel espoir fou… Pourtant les indices étaient là… Cette voix au creux de son esprit… Une voix douce mais terriblement triste et affaiblie… Une voix apparemment féminine, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en être sur à cause de la mauvaise 'transmission' de ses pensées jusqu'à eux. Etait elle vraiment comme eux, hors du temps ? Et o pouvait elle être ? Son message empli de détresse semblait indiquer qu'elle était captive… Mais où ? retenue par qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment la retrouver ?

« Tu penses trop Vash… Tu vas me donner la migraine… »

« …Mais… »

« Présentement, on ne peut rien faire. Il nous faut attendre un nouveau message de sa part. Peut être aurons nous alors plus d'indications. En attendant, dors… »

« … »

Knives allia le geste à la parole, fermant les yeux et se repositionna afin de s'abandonner au sommeil. Vash, quant à lui, se tut, gardant pour lui le profond trouble qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il émanait des mots qu'il avait entendu un tel sentiment de désespoir… de détresse… Qui pouvait elle être ?...

Le jeune homme se rallongea sur son matelas, fixant de son regard turquoise le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Qu'elle fut ou non comme eux, il ferait tout pour la retrouver… et lui permettre d'échapper à ce qui rendait sa voix si triste…


	2. Chapter 2

L'attente était interminable…

Le sommeil le fuyait avec une obstination ne faisant qu'accroitre d'avantage encore le trouble l'étreignant tout entier. Les ténèbres insondables qui l'entouraient au début de ses cogitations effrénées avaient doucement fait place aux prémices hésitants de l'aurore, rendant plus visibles les contours de la chambre des jumeaux Hors du Temps. Vash, incapable de faire taire les innombrables questions jaillissant à tout bout de champs dans son crâne, finit par abandonner tout espoir de trouver le repos à cette heure devenue matinale. Le fait d'être plongé dans l'incertitude et l'impuissance faisait bouillonner son sang. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration grandissante qui commençait à émietter sournoisement son calme, faisant monter en lui une bouffée incontrôlable de claustrophobie. N'y tenant plus, il rejeta le drap fin le recouvrant encore en partie, se redressant sur son matelas trempé de sueur. Le pistolero, se sentant totalement désarmé face à cette situation inédite, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les remettants en arrière d'un geste inconscient et instinctif. Il balaya la pièce silencieuse, faisant glisser son regard turquoise trahissant sa fatigue vers le lit de son frère endormi. Ils étaient tellement différents…

Précautionneusement, il se mit debout, attrapant son débardeur blanc qu'il avait jeté au sol quelques heures plus tôt, ne le supportant plus sur sa peau brulante, comme s'il était en laine. Il le repassa avec empressement, traversant rapidement l'espace à coucher jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible, se faufilant dans le couloir désert… pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme absolu régnant dans la maisonnette qu'ils partageaient depuis peu avec les deux jeunes femmes des assurances. C'était mieux ainsi… Il ne désirait aucunement pour l'heure discuter avec qui que se fut. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir sur le perron afin de gouter l'air frais et vivifiant de cette fin de nuit. Peut être parviendrait il ainsi à s'éclaircir les idées…

Après quelques pas de loup le menant à l'entrée, il pu enfin atteindre sa destination. A peine eut il entre baillé la porte qu'un léger souffle venu de l'extérieur vint lui caresser le visage, lui donnant la chair de poule. Vash sorti au dehors, respirant à pleins poumons l'épaisse fraicheur qui imprégnait encore toute la ville endormie. Déjà, au loin, le feu des soleils jumeaux embrasait la ligne d'horizon, chassant les lueurs fragiles des étoiles trônant au firmament, promettant une nouvelle journée à la chaleur infernale. Le jeune homme s'étira, sollicitant chacun de ses muscles engourdis, inspirant et expirant avec rythme, comme pour évacuer toute la fatigue accumulée pendant ces moments d'incertitude et d'insomnie. La simple action de sortir de son immobilité lui était salvatrice. La passivité n'était pas compatible avec les tumultes faisant rage en lui. Une impatiente fébrile grandissait en lui, un besoin d'agir, d'en savoir plus sur cette inconnue qui avait essayé de les contacter cette nuit. Le peu de temps passé depuis cette 'connexion' avait suffit à profondément bouleverser ses pensées, donnant une nouvelle dimension à son monde… S'il s'avérait vrai qu'il y avait un autre être comme eux, quelque part, tout pourrait être différent. Un troisième regard… Cela lui permettrait peut être même de briser la vision distordue qu'avait Knives sur l'humanité…

Son frère... Comment avaient ils pu être aussi proches à une époque pour finir dans cette situation épineuse où il lui semblait ne plus le connaitre du tout ? Avaient-ils seulement été un jour aussi semblables qu'il lui avait paru à l'époque ? Depuis leur affrontement il y avait de cela quelques semaines, l'homme aux cheveux de neige était demeuré comme inerte, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Dans un premier temps, Vash avait cru que s'était parce qu'il avait du mal à se remettre des nombreuses blessures qu'il lui avait infligé. Cependant, ses plaies se refermèrent bientôt mais son semblable demeurait hermétique à ces tentatives de discussions, aussi bien dites à voix haute que par la voie mentale. Il passait ses journées allongé sur son lit, immobile, à fixer le plafond d'un regard insondable, n'adressant la parole à personne. Quant il pu de nouveau se mouvoir sans souffrir, ses activités journalières ne se développèrent pas pour autant. Il demeurait obstinément dans son mutisme, comme plongé dans des réflexions abyssales. Le typhon humanoïde était quant à lui immergé dans un océan de perplexité, ne sachant comment agir. Il voulait tant l'aider à briser ce cycle infernal qui le forçait à vouloir détruire l'humanité… Un après midi, il y avait une semaine environ, Vash était entré dans la chambre qu'il partageait depuis leur retour avec son jumeau, autant pour le veiller que pour l'empêcher au possible de s'en prendre aux autres. Il l'avait alors trouvé avec surprise debout face à la fenêtre ouverte, les mains posées sur le rebord, regardant la vie grouillante des villageois. Le blond l'avait interpellé, hésitant, ne sachant une nouvelle fois comment l'aborder pour renouer le dialogue. Dans un premier temps, l'interpellé ne réagit pas, comme à son habitude… Puis, à sa grande stupéfaction, il porta ses yeux électriques vers lui, le fixant d'un air sincèrement perplexe, murmurant à mi voix ses premiers mots depuis leur confrontation.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

A partir de là, Knives avait recommencé à parler, s'aventurant dans la maison sans pour autant en dépasser le porche. Il se refusait toujours à côtoyer de façon directe les humaines, tolérant tant bien que mal les deux assureuses lui servant d'infirmières. Son attitude était tout bonnement déconcertante, à la fois extrêmement hautaine et un rien intriguée. Vash souhaitait de tout cœur y voir les prémices d'un changement profond en son âme meurtrie, dont la venue de l'inconnue pourrait être un merveilleux catalyseur…

Mais avant cela il leur fallait la retrouver. Comment faire ? Si elle était parvenue à les contacter, malgré son état flagrant de grand épuisement, peut être pourrait il en faire de même ?

Désirant tester cette théorie, Vash laissa aller ses bras le long de son corps, fermant ses yeux, se concentrant comme il le pouvait. Hélas pour lui, il n'avait jamais été friand de ce mode de communication, n'en faisant usage que par obligation. Du coup, il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Inconsciemment, il fronça ses sourcils, perplexe, avant de se re saisir, refusant de s'avouer vaincu aussi vite. Il ne savait peut être pas exactement qui il recherchait, cependant il était certain qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate et déplaisante… A présent qu'il l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de faire comme si de rien n'était. Qu'elle fut ou non comme eux était une donnée secondaire. Il expira un grand coup, tachant d'ouvrir son esprit au maximum, aux aguets de la moindre vibration pouvant trahir une présence quelconque. Mais seul le silence lui répondit… Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, il commença alors à articuler mentalement des messages à l'intention de l'inconnue, essayant de se remémorer le moindre détail concernant cette voix mystérieuse, ce qu'il avait ressentit en l'entendant afin d'essayer de diriger ses mots muets vers elle en particulier.

Il se sentait un peu idiot, il lui fallait l'admettre. Mais il lui fallait tenter le coup… même si ses tentatives se révélaient extrêmement maladroites…

« _Euh… Excusez-moi… Vous m'entendez ? … Surement pas… mais si vous m'entendez, vous pourriez me faire un signe ? … Enfin, vous dormez peut être à cette heure là… Pardon si je vous réveille… Vous êtes là ? … Je vous ai entendu hier… euh, nous. Nous vous avons entendu… Mon frère et moi je veux dire… Il s'appelle Knives… Et moi c'est Vash… Comment vous appelez vous ? … Enfin je m'égare pardon… Où êtes vous ? Vous êtes prisonnière ? … Vous n'êtes pas là ?... Si vous m'entendez, vous devez vraiment me prendre pour un fou… »_

_« Elle, peut être pas. Mais moi, sans aucun doute. »_

Vash sursauta, son cœur faisant une cabriole dans sa poitrine alors qu'il rouvrait brusquement les yeux, se retournant vers l'encadrement de porte auquel il tournait le dos jusqu'alors. Il y découvrit avec stupeur, nonchalamment accoudé, son jumeau, une lueur légèrement moqueuse allumant son regard abyssale. Le typhon humanoïde demeura quelques secondes interloqué, émergeant difficilement de son essaie de communication avorté, fixant son frère sans réellement assimiler la réalité des faits. Tachant de reprendre contenance, il s'adressa à lui par ce même moyen qu'il avait voulu utiliser quelques secondes plus tôt, ne parvenant pas à parler à voix haute.

_« Knives, tu es déjà levé ? »_

_« Avec le boucan incohérent que tu fais, j'aurais bien du mal à rester endormi. Tu n'as pas eut de résultat je suppose ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je vois… »_

Le silence retomba entre eux, alourdi par l'indifférence de l'un et l'impuissance de l'autre. Vash fixait son frère qui s'était désintéressé de lui, perdant son regard dans la ville s'éveillant doucement derrière eux. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour l'aider. Comment lui faire voir le monde avec ses yeux à lui, dénudé de toute cette haine qu'il avait pour la race humaine ? L'un de ses vœux le plus cher était d'apaiser la relation que Knives avait avec l'humanité… mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment faire…

« _Knives, tu… »_

_« … »_

Vash se figea, stupéfait, se focalisant sur cette faible vibration qu'il ressentait dans sa tête, semblable à celle de la veille. Il regarda son frère qui avait fronçait les sourcils, lui aussi visiblement à l'écoute, prouvant que se n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de cette sensation. Une bouffée d'espoir fébrile l'étreignit tout entier alors qu'il tendait l'oreille, percevant cette légère onde qui allait en s'amplifiant et diminuant tour à tour, pas encore assez puissante et stable pour permettre de comprendre le moindre mot. Il retenait son souffle, comme s'il craignait que sa seule respiration suffise à rompre ce lien immatériel qui les reliait à l'inconnue. Knives, perdant patiente, décida de mettre fin à cette attente.

« _Tu nous entends ? »_

Sa voix avait été bien trop tranchante au gout du pistolero, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que se fut, à sa grande stupéfaction, une réponse se fit entendre. Un murmure d'acquiescement, à peine audible, pourtant bien présent. Comme cette nuit, la voix était douce mais trahissait un état d'épuisement préoccupant. L'homme aux cheveux couleur neige reprit la parole.

_« Qui es tu ? Tu es une plants toi aussi ? Ou juste une humaine dotée de quelques capacités télépathes par un malheureux hasard? »_

Une bouffée d'indignation manqua d'étouffer Vash qui ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

_« Knives ! »_

_« Je ne me déplacerai pas pour une femelle de cette espèce dégénérée, il y en a bien assez comme ça. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Même si elle est humaine nous devons… »_

_« Humaine… ? »_

La voix de l'inconnue s'était de nouveau élevée, hésitante, comme si cette simple question la plongeait dans une profonde et douloureuse perplexité. Après quelques instants qui lui parurent interminable, elle répondit finalement, ses intonations chargées de chagrin et d'incompréhension.

_« Ils … Ils disaient que je n'étais pas humaine… que… que j'étais un monstre… une erreur… qu'ils allaient m'enfermer dans cette pièce, comme mes sœurs dans leurs ampoules… et que ma punition pour être née serai de rester ici… toute seule… jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse… et m'engloutisse avec lui…»_

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Même si visiblement elle ne connaissait pas le mot 'plants', il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle en soit une… Mais cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immense tristesse en l'entendant… Elle semblait lui avoir été répété des centaines de fois, jusqu'à s'imprimer dans sa mémoire comme au fer rouge… Dans quel endroit pouvait-elle être pour avoir été traité de la sorte ?

_« Où te trouves tu ? »_

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Knives avait fini par poser la question cruciale qui replongea immédiatement l'inconnue dans le silence. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était tremblante, comme si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'épuisement

_« Je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas… j'en ai aucune idée… C'est un vaisseau… mais il n'y a plus personne à présent… Tout est noir… tout est mort…»_

Vash afficha un air songeur, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_« Un vaisseau ? Ça ne peut pas être un vaisseau suspendu, le dernier étant tombé il y a peu… Serait il possible qu'il soit enfouit ? »_

Il fixa son frère qui hocha légèrement la tête, en étant arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

_« S'il est enterré quelque part dans le désert, il sera difficile de le repérer visuellement. Cependant se n'est pas impossible. Avec un peu de matériel il est possible de localiser la matrice d'identité du vaisseau et à partir de là il nous suffira de trouver un moyen d'y entrer. Depuis une centrale je pense pouvoir le faire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux je suppose. »_

A ces mots il se dégagea de l'encadrement de porte contre lequel il était toujours adossé, retournant à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Knives, où vas-tu ? »

« Tu vois bien, je rentre. J'ai toutes les informations qui me sont nécessaires, pas la peine de s'éterniser en conversation inutile. Qui plus est, notre comportement commence à attirer l'attention. Tu ferais mieux de m'imiter. »

Effectivement, le jour s'étant à présent levé, plusieurs personnes commençaient à s'activer dans les ruelles, leur jetant des regards curieux. Deux hommes debout sur leur perron, immobiles et silencieux en apparence, cela avait de quoi attiser la curiosité… Cependant Vash avait encore quelque chose à demander à l'inconnue…

_« Excuse-le… Il a un caractère un peu sauvage parfois… nous allons faire tout notre possible pour te retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons continuer à parler. N'hésite pas à essayer tout de même si tu le désires, je suis tout à ton écoute… Une dernière chose… Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Vash. Et toi ? »_

_« … Laurianna… »_

Un léger sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèves du pistolero.

_« Enchanté, Laurianna. Ne t'en fais pas, nous arrivons… »_


	3. Chapter 3

Un océan de sable à perte de vue…

Une fois dépassées les limites des noyaux artificiels de vie formés par les villes, tout n'était que déserts infernaux à la chaleur étouffante. Les soleils jumeaux trônaient, dictatoriaux, dans le ciel immaculé, jetant, implacables, leurs rayons meurtriers sur tout ce qui osait s'aventurer à leurs pieds. Pourtant, au sommet d'une dune offrant une vue embrassant l'étendue brulante fuie de toute vie, deux silhouettes se dresser, formes sombres casi incongrues au milieu de cette désolation environnante. Tous deux étaient revêtus de longues capes foncées les enveloppant complètement, tachant de protéger leurs corps de la morsure fatale des astres les surplombant. Vash balaya les environs du regard en quête du moindre signe pouvant trahir la présence d'un quelconque vaisseau enfouit. Mais rien n'était visible, mise à part des tonnes et des tonnes de grains de sable s'étendant à perte de vue…

Le blond se tourna vers son frère, concentré sur l'appareil qu'il avait réalisé avec des matériaux dérobés à la centrale de la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient établis… Il avait trouvé les indications concernant le navire spatial englouti avec une vitesse qui avait surpris son jumeau. En effet, à peine le lendemain matin de leur conversation avec Laurianna, Knives était venu l'extirpé de son sommeil agité aux aurores, lui sommant de se joindre à lui pour aller explorer la zone où il avait repéré l'engin échoué. Vash, en voyant le capteur qu'il avait fabriqué avait préféré ne pas trop poser de questions. La seule chose qu'il avait espéré était que son frère n'ait ôté aucune vie afin d'obtenir les pièces lui ayant été nécessaires… En lisant dans son esprit, l'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui rappelant mentalement qu'il était un stratège hors pair et n'avait, pour l'heure, pas de raison de tuer ces misérables créatures. Se contentant de cette réponse en demi-teinte, l'ancien pistoléro consenti à le suivre, s'habillant à la hâte, découvrant que son semblable avait également pris l'initiative 'd'emprunter' un moyen de transport. Bien que ses méthodes ne fussent pas tout à fait en accord avec son éthique, Vash décida de fermer les yeux pour l'heure, préférant privilégier leur tentative de retrouver la jeune femme captive.

Au cours de la journée écoulée la veille, le typhon humanoïde n'avait cessé d'essayer de maintenir un semblant de contact avec la demoiselle, avec un succès certes mitigé mais qui lui avait permit de la rassurer un minimum. Il avait réussi à en savoir un peu plus sur elle, sur son passé, et ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait glacé le sang… Visiblement, elle avait perdu depuis longtemps le décompte des jours, des mois ou des années. Cela faisait à présent une longue période que ceux vivants dans le vaisseau dans lequel elle était captive étaient morts, la laissant seule dans sa cellule à la paroi de verre.

Quand les appareils du projet SEED s'étaient écrasés sur cette planète, il y avait cela plus de cent ans, ce navire ci s'était retrouvé à moitié enseveli. La capsule ayant permit sa 'naissance' avait été activée lors de ce crash, et elle avait vu le jour au milieu des quelques humains s'étant éveillés peu avant elle. A cause des dégâts causés aux vaisseaux, la plus grande partie des capsules de sommeil n'avaient jamais rendu leur liberté à leurs occupants. Ceux faisant parti du 'commandement' de ce transporteur étaient de ceux là… Les quelques survivants, en voyant le monde dans lequel ils allaient devoir vivre, refusèrent de quitter le navire, jugeant qu'il leur serait bien plus préférable de vivre en autarcie plutôt que d'affronter la planète désertique. Ils condamnèrent alors les issues du vaisseau, bien décidé à ne permettre à quiconque d'entrer…

Rapidement, alors qu'elle grandissait à une vitesse plus qu'anormale pour un humain, quelques hommes prirent la direction des opérations. Autrefois, ils étaient scientifiques, chimistes, biologiques, et se considéraient de ce fait les plus amènes à mener cette barque échouée. Une sorte de dictature s'établit très vite, des condamnations à la moindre contestation s'enchainèrent, consistant à jeter au dehors les accusés, leur assurant une mort certaine. Bientôt une véritable psychose s'empara du groupe restreint demeurant encore entre ses murs de métal, et elle en devint très vite le bouc émissaire… Un être n'étant pas humain n'était il pas la cible toute désignée afin d'extérioriser la bile qui s'accumulait en eux contre ceux les ayant mené sur cette planète ? Elle ne s'étendit pas sur ce qu'elle avait subit pendant ces années, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle avait été dès lors cantonnée à sa cellule qu'elle ne quitta quasiment plus. Une ou deux personnes du groupe la traitaient encore avec un semblant d'humanité, mais ils finirent par être jugés comme coupables de trahison pour cette même raison. Deux enfants naquirent des unions entre les survivants alors que l'atmosphère du vaisseau devenait irrespirable, alourdie de haine et de folie. Des jalousies firent leur apparition, combustible capitale prémisse de la fin approchante…

Et un jour, tout se précipita. Des coups de feu se firent entendre, suivis de hurlements déchirants. Depuis sa cage hermétique, la demoiselle ne pu qu'assister impuissante au massacre prenant place dans les couloirs du navire. Brusquement, les lumières artificielles se mirent à clignoter et une violente sensation de douleur l'étreignit. Ses sœurs offrant leur énergie afin de faire fonctionner les installations depuis des siècles avaient été exécutées à leur tour… L'obscurité s'abatis dans le vaisseau devenu cimetière. Déchirée par la souffrance et la peur, elle se jeta sur la surface vitrée de sa cellule, appelant à l'aide, bien qu'elle fût persuadée que personne ne viendrait jamais… De toute manière, l'insonorisation faisait que ses cris demeurer obstinément de son coté… Pourtant, un homme vint. Ses pieds trainaient d'une façon macabre sur le sol, il s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face, lui laissant voir la lueur casi démoniaque incendiant son regard exorbité. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et un sourire malsain déformé son visage émacié. Il articula quelques mots dont elle devina la signification puis, dans un geste à la lenteur dramatiquement théâtrale, il vint poser le bout de l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main contre sa tempe, appuyant sur la gâchette. Bien qu'elle ne puisse entendre le bruit de la détonation, il raisonna longtemps à ses oreilles alors qu'elle s'entendait hurler en voyant le corps à présent sans vie s'effondrer au sol, le regardant toujours de son regard morbide…

C'était ainsi qu'avait commençait son interminable attente. La solitude, le désespoir, l'obscurité et le silence avaient été les seules choses qu'elle côtoyait depuis un temps qu'elle ne saurait plus mesurer. La mort ne venant pas hélas la délivrer, elle avait essayé de conserver un minimum d'espoir, appelant au secours par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Mais elle était parfaitement consciente que personne ne l'entendrait peut être jamais… Jusqu'à peu. En effet, lors du combat ayant confronté les deux jumeaux, ils avaient déployé une quantité phénoménale d'énergie dont les ondes étaient parvenues jusqu'à elle. Rassemblant ses forces plus qu'amenuisés, elle avait à nouveau tenté de se faire entendre. Peut être avait elle afin expier le crime inconnu qui lui était reproché car enfin, une réponse lui parvint. Bien qu'elle continue à craindre que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, un délire de son esprit exténué, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Vash avait essayé de lui parler du monde extérieur mais n'arriver pas à trouver ses mots de peur de l'effrayer. Dans un premier temps il leur fallait d'abord la retrouver, ils aviseraient en suite au fur et à mesure…

« Vash, tu viens ou je te laisse là ? »

La voix de Knives le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna vers lui, le voyant aussi au volant de la voiture qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Avec un empressement mal dissimilé, le pistolero le rejoint sur le siège passager, ayant à peine le temps de claquer sa portière que le véhicule fit une embardée en avant. Décidément, il n'était pas très doué pour conduire un appareil à 4 roues…

« Si tu as un soucis avec ma façon de conduire, tu n'as qu'à continuer à pieds. De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus très loin, ça ne serai même pas amusant… Regarde cette colline là bas, le signale semble venir du dessous… »

Face à eux en effet se dresser un nouveau monticule de sable, semblable cependant à tous les autres aux alentours. Et pourtant, en son sein, dormait peut être le vaisseau emprisonnant une graine de vie trop longtemps retenue captive…


	4. Chapter 4

Les soleils jumeaux étaient à présent hauts dans les cieux immaculés, enflammant avec cruauté le sable fin du désert. Vash leva la tête vers le ciel, essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur perlant son front avant de la mettre en visière au dessus de ses yeux turquoises pour fixer les boules de feu implacables. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que les frères ennemis s'affairaient autour de la dune, à la recherche d'un moyen de pénétrer dans le vaisseau dissimulé en son sein. A première vue, cela semblait impossible… Pourtant les deux hommes n'en démordaient pas, leur détermination ne s'évaporant pas malgré la chaleur s'abattant sur leurs corps immortels. L'ancien pistolero demeurait cependant perplexe quant à la motivation de son semblable, sa stupéfaction étant d'autant plus grande qu'il connaissait son mode de fonctionnement habituel. L'altruisme n'en faisait jusqu'à très récemment pas partie… Peut être était ce le fait que l'inconnue emprisonnée faisait partie de leur espèce… Une sorte d'empathie naturelle et instinctive… Hélas, le blond devinait que des raisons surement moins nobles l'animaient. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il préférait laisser ses interrogations en suspens afin de se concentrer pleinement sur le problème immédiat.

Knives s'affairait de son coté, ayant décrété, non sans raison, que le seul moyen pour eux de pénétrer dans le navire enseveli serait de le faire par le biais du système de ventilation. En effet, si l'espace métallique clos reposant sous le sable n'avait pas d'échange d'air avec l'extérieur, l'oxygène, depuis les cents dernières années écoulées, aurait été depuis longtemps consommé, empêchant, par voie de conséquence, toute vie entre ses murs. Il était donc logique de penser qu'il y avait une sorte de sas par lequel se faufiler l'air. Toutefois, malgré leurs recherches acharnées, cette satanée ouverture demeurait obstinément introuvable.

Le frère de Vash laissa échapper quelques jurons télépathiques venant résonner avec forces dans le crâne de l'homme valant 60 milliards de doubles dollars qui se retourna vers lui, le voyant se diriger avec mauvaise humeur jusqu'à la voiture, s'y laissant tomber lourdement. Le blond soupira, allant le rejoindre, le regardant fixer avec colère le tas de sable les narguant. Décidemment, la tâche était bien plus ardue qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. En plus, la jeune demoiselle qu'il tentait de secourir ne pouvait leur être d'aucune aide, vue qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de sa cellule. Cette dernière, face à la montée retentissante de la contrariété de Knives, ne cessait de s'excuser pour le tracas qu'elle leurs causait, leurs disant même d'abandonner si cela devenait trop pénible, résignée. Vash tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, sans grand succès. Ayant vécue seule si longtemps, rien ne l'avait préparée à affronter le caractère tumultueux de l'être hors du Temps aux cheveux de neige…

L'homme à la macabre réputation regarda son frère avaler quelques gorgées d'eau, sentant monter en lui une certaine contrariété par rapport à son comportement déplacé envers Laurianna. Il s'approcha, lui prenant des mains la bouteille qu'il s'apprêtait à reboucher, lui adressant à voix haute un bref sermon.

« Knives, elle n'y est pour rien, pas là peine de t'en prendre à elle. Il y a peut être un autre moyen d'entrer. »

« Ne commence pas Vash ! A moins que l'envie ne te prenne de creuser jusqu'à ce satané vaisseau, le système d'aération est certainement le passage le plus simple. »

« Pour peu que l'on puisse y accéder ! L'entrée est visiblement introuvable, creuser n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée… »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense, de ta glorieuse idée de forçat ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un bagnard ? Je…»

Brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, coupant Knives dans son élan. Durant une fraction de secondes, Vash sentit un doute persister en lui, comme quoi cette secousse aurait été la matérialisation du mécontentement de son frère. Mais la raison reprit le dessus et chassa cette idée farfelue de sa tête alors que la dune de sable semblait prise de convulsions sous leurs yeux interdits. Lentement, une bosse se forma au milieu du monticule doré, prenant de l'ampleur rapidement. Cette nouvelle proéminence se stabilisa finalement, demeurant quelques secondes immobile pendant que l'air s'emplissait de bruits métalliques trahissant la mise en fonction de rouages mis à mal par le poids écrasant de la poussière du désert.

Soudain, une sorte d'explosion venant de sous le sable retentit, faisant jaillir une pluie dorée en direction des deux hommes qui se protégèrent comme ils le purent.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Knives ? »

« Ça doit être le sas automatique d'expulsion des déchets je pense… Vu que le système est mécanique et fonctionne par des rouages semblables à ceux d'un balancier, il ne nécessite pas l'apport énergétique des plants. Il se déclenche certainement toujours au bout d'un certain temps, quoi qu'il advienne. C'était une façon de limiter les risques sanitaires dans l'enceinte même du vaisseau, au cas où il aurait fallut restreindre le régime des générateurs et se contenter d'alimenter les installations vitales… Mais trêve de bavardage ! Vient, Vash, c'est notre chance ! »

« Atte… »

Mais l'interpellé n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son frère s'élançait vers la trappe à présent béante face à eux, l'obligeant à lui emboiter le pas dans l'instant. De l'air brûlant continuait à être expulser vers l'extérieur, compliquant leur progression. Ils finirent par atteindre l'ouverture donnant sur une large salle surchauffée et balayée par un courant d'air violent ayant pour but de jeter les déchets inexistants au dehors. Ils attendirent quelques instants que le souffle infernal s'apaise avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sasse alors que la paroi commençait déjà à se refermer derrière eux. A peine eurent ils atterrit sur le sol métallique que l'obscurité se fit de nouveau reine en ces lieux, les aveuglant momentanément.

« Bien… Nous y voilà. »

Knives se saisit d'une torche se trouvant dans le sac qu'il avait pris en se précipitant hors de la voiture un peu plus tôt, l'allumant d'un geste sec, faisant se rependre une vive et pâle lumière. Le silence était aussi lourd que la chaleur environnante. Le pistolero balaya la pièce désolée du regard, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Une impression plus que désagréable semblait épaissir l'air, comme s'ils y demeuraient des résidus de la folie et de la violence ayant eut cours ici.

Mentalement, il chercha presque immédiatement à contacter la captive afin de l'informer de leur progression. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il ressentait un besoin presque irrépressible d'entendre sa voix… Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une poignée de jours depuis leur premier contact et pourtant il ressentait pour elle un attachement profond, protecteur et bienveillant, qui lui rendait douloureux le temps qu'ils mettaient à la retrouver. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui offrir une nouvelle existence…

« Attrape et vient par là, Vash. »

Extirpé de ses pensées, l'homme eut juste le temps de réceptionner la torche qui lui avait été jetée par son frère avant de se diriger vers le mur faisant face à la trappe par laquelle ils étaient entrés, où se dessinaient les contours d'une porte. Le pistolero lui emboita le pas, le voyant fouiller dans son sac dont il extirpa un nouvel appareil. Sans plus attendre, il appliqua des câbles au niveau des boutons activant l'ouverture hermétiquement close, faisant se rallumer les voyants lumineux qu'il s'empressa d'actionner. D'abord immobile, la porte glissa finalement sur le coté à la grande surprise du typhon humanoïde.

«Tu as fabriqué une batterie portative pour pouvoir utiliser les commandes d'ouverture malgré la coupure générale ? »

« Tu aurais peut être préféré défoncer les portes à coups d'épaule ? Si tu le désires je te laisse t'amuser sur la prochaine… »

« Ne sois pas si cassant, je trouve juste que tu as été très prévoyant. »

Knives se retourna vers lui, le défiant de son regard électrique. Les deux frères ennemis à présent réunis savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Cette expédition était la première chose qu'ils réalisaient de concert. Cependant ils demeuraient instinctivement sur leurs gardes.

« Si c'est un compliment, je l'accepte. Si c'est un quelconque sous entendu, tu peux économiser ta salive. Maintenant dépêche toi, on ne va pas y passer des siècles. »

« Tu sais vers où aller ? »

« Tous les vaisseaux de la flotte ont été réalisé selon le même plan. Du coup, où peut se trouver d'après toi cette fameuse 'cellule' ? »

Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, le blond retraça mentalement l'organisation du navire dans lequel ils avaient grandi, non sans douleur et nostalgie. Faisant taire ses brides de passé dévastateurs, il répondit à son frère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer à cette époque.

« Au niveau 4… Pas loin de la salle médicale. »

« Effectivement. Les zones de quarantaine. Allons-y. »

A ces mots, il commença à avancer dans les couloirs envahis d'obscurité à grandes enjambées, s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin en remarquant que son semblable ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna, haussant un sourcil décoloré en le fixant, interrogateur. Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Vash s'engagea à sa suite, projetant la puissante lumière artificielle dans les ténèbres malsaines et régnantes en maître dans le vaisseau. L'atmosphère était irrespirable. Ils gravirent silencieusement plusieurs niveaux sans rien rencontrer qui puisse laisser transparaitre une quelconque occupation humaine, même dans le passé. Cependant cela changea arrivé au niveau suivant. En effet, de nombreux impacts de tirs balafraient les murs. Les portes des divers appartements étaient ouvertes, des objets quotidiens pulvérisés jonchant le sol. Au milieu des cadavres immobiliers, le blond découvrit avec effroi des ossements humains, tous appartenant visiblement à des adultes. Comme Laurianna lui avait raconté, il devait y avoir eut un véritable massacre ici. Quel malheur…

« éh, Vash ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

Une nouvelle fois, son jumeau avait pris de l'avance sur lui alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, le forçant à le rattraper à grandes enjambées. De toute manière, elles étaient nécessaires afin d'éviter les décombres humains et mobiliers…

Bientôt ils parvinrent au niveau 4. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à le traverser jusqu'à la salle de soin pour trouver les pièces de quarantaine où la femme qu'ils recherchaient était maintenue prisonnière. Inconsciemment, le pistolero sentit son cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, se rapprochant du but. Il averti mentalement la prisonnière qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin et que son calvaire n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin… Ce à quoi la demoiselle répondit qu'ils allaient être surement horrifiés par son apparence… Un léger sourire un peu triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme dont la tête était mise à prix. Instinctivement, elle était une lady…

Après l'avoir rassurée, il remarqua qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'endroit servant d'infirmerie pour le navire spatial. En face, un couloir s'avançait dans les ténèbres, menant, comme dans leur vaisseau d'autrefois, à une suite de salles minuscules fermées par une paroi de verre, destinées à mettre à l'écart les personnes atteintes de maladies suspectes ou dangereuse… Cependant, dans le cas présent, elles n'avaient servies qu'à priver de sa liberté un être dont le seul crime avait été d'être différent…

En atteignant la suite de cellules improvisées, il avait été facile de deviner celle dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée. En effet, la malheureuse avait mentionné le fait que le dernier homme survivant s'était donné la mort juste devant elle afin de rajouter à son supplice. Or, il n'y avait qu'un seul squelette dans cette macabre galerie baignée d'obscurité.

Cette fois ci, se fut le typhon humanoïde qui précéda son frère. Il s'élança vers l'endroit fatidique, le cœur battant, interpellant la demoiselle mentalement. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la profondeur de sa solitude et de son désespoir, à voir se décomposer, sous ses yeux, au fil du temps, la dernière trace d'humanité depuis cette prison qu'était la sienne.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la vitre les séparant encore, l'homme baissa sa torche à la lueur aveuglante, afin que les yeux fragilisés de la femme n'ayant connu que l'obscurité ces cents dernières années ne fussent agressés par cette soudaine lueur. Au premier abord, la pièce exigüe paraissait vide… cependant, à travers la pénombre, il pu enfin la découvrir… En percevant la lumière, la demoiselle recroquevillée dans le fond de sa cellule s'était protégée les yeux des ses mains émaciées. Il émanait de sa silhouette une immense fragilité, autant par son extrême maigreur que par sa posture. Elle portait une combinaison de colon dont la couleur prune profonde tranchait violemment avec la blancheur de sa peau qui apparaissait au travers de nombreux trous parsemant le tissu. On aurait dit une plante ayant tenté de survivre dans les ténèbres les plus totales, puisant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ses ressources internes. Ses cheveux châtains étaient incroyablement longs et fins, encadrant son corps enroulé sur lui-même, genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Il l'appela par son prénom, tiraillé entre la joie de l'avoir trouvé et la douleur que lui inspirait son apparence presque cadavérique, oubliant momentanément que la paroi était insonorisée, empêchant encore sa voix de l'atteindre. Il reprit alors son appel de façon télépathique d'un ton doux et bienveillant, posant une main sur la vitre épaisse et froide. Rassurée mais toujours hésitante, Laurianna baissa finalement ses mains, découvrant son visage émacié où brillait un regard noisette profond mais voilé d'une fatigue physique et psychologique insondable. De profonds cernes bleutés se dessinaient sous ses yeux, approfondissant encore cette impression d'épuisement général. Vash lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle prononçait, incertaine, son prénom, le lui confirmant par ce geste. Elle lui répondit par l'identique, timidement, ne s'étant plus adonner à cet exercice depuis des lustres…

Knives fit alors son apparition dans son champ de vision, attirant son attention. Elle l'interpella également, cherchant à confirmer son identité, mais il se contenta de lui glisser un coup d'œil furtif, concentré sur les commandes maintenant close la porte. Une ombre d'incompréhension traversa son visage aux traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et le désespoir trop souvent côtoyé. Vash s'empressa de la rassurer en lui assurant qu'il était toujours ainsi et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en formaliser. Elle reporta son regard vers lui, acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Voilà, cela devrait fonctionner. »

A ces mots mentaux prononcés par le jumeau machiavélique, la paroi se mit à vibrer avant de se soulever, laissant enfin libre la demoiselle. Elle demeura figée quelques instants, comme interdite, n'arrivant visiblement pas assimilée cette réalité tant espérée. Des larmes emplirent au fur et à mesure ses yeux, venant rouler sur ses joues cireuses et creusées. Lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, le pistolero franchit le seuil de sa cellule enfin ouverte, la traversant en 3 pas seulement. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, laissant entre eux une petite distance afin de ne pas la brusquer, lui souriant avec bienveillance. Elle le dévisagea longuement, clignant de ses grands yeux, incrédule, n'osant prononcer un mot.

« Laurianna… ça y est, c'est fini… On va te sortir d'ici… »

Il avait prononcé ces phrases avec une extrême douceur, faisant d'autant plus couler ses larmes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas entendu son nom prononcé à voix haute ? Comme honteuse de ses larmes, elle renifla, tentant de les essuyer d'un revers de main tremblant. D'un geste délicat et spontané, le jeune homme approcha sa main libre de son visage, essuyant du pouce l'eau échappant de ses yeux. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant ce contact léger entre leurs deux êtres, le fixant, un peu perdue. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de tout cela…

« Ne t'en fais pas… c'est terminé… »

Un sourire s'épanouit alors sur ses lèvres. Elle posa, hésitante, sa main sur celle de Vash, le regardant intensément, une vive lueur ranimant ses yeux si longtemps éteints. D'un coup, maladroitement, elle lui sauta dans les bras en usant de ses faibles forces, passant ses mains dans sa nuque, nichant son visage, ravivé par l'espoir, dans son cou. L'être hors du temps sentit les larmes de la demoiselle glisser sur sa peau alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte.

« Merci… Vash… Knives… »

Le typhon humanoïde, surprit, reçu ces premières paroles murmurées à voix basse comme un cadeau inestimable. Il glissa un regard vers son frère qui se tenait quelques pas en arrière, appuyé contre l'encadrement du sas, les fixant avec une expression indéchiffrables encrée sur son visage de porcelaine, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il était surpris que l'on puisse le remercier aussi sincèrement. Le blond serra avec précaution la demoiselle contre lui, certain que sa venue inattendue dans leurs existences serait le début d'une nouvelle vie, fermement décidé à lui faire oublier ces années de souffrances…

_Le mot de l'auteur :_

Bonjour cher/chère lecteur/lectrice ! Merci de votre lecture

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Il a été légèrement repris et corrigé, tout comme le chapitre 2. Merci à Nelja pour ses conseils

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Une étape cruciale venait d'être franchie : ils avaient retrouvé Laurianna. Cependant, un problème de taille se dressait à présent devant eux… Comment diable allaient-ils faire pour ressortir ?

« Certainement pas en restant ici… »

Knives avait une nouvelle fois répondu à sa pensée et cela de la façon la plus cassante qu'il fut. Vash commençait à saisir que cette façon de procéder était une sorte de défense, un moyen de garder les autres à une distance que son frère jugeait comme respectable, cachant le fait qu'en réalité il était bien plus appliqué qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser penser… La preuve en était sa présence en ces lieux reculés, ainsi que tous les moyens qu'il avait mise en œuvre afin d'arriver jusqu'ici. Même sa relative 'patiente' quant aux quelques minutes venant de s'écouler sans qu'ils n'agissent était, à ses yeux, une preuve supplémentaire. L'espoir demeurait donc intacte…

Laurianna, toujours assise à même le sol près de lui, terminait de manger une des barres de céréales qu'ils lui avaient amenées, les fixant tour à tour, hésitant à prendre la parole. A force de cogitations, elle finit par avaler de travers, saisit par là même d'une violente quinte de toux. Immédiatement, le pistolero lui tendit une gourde d'eau, lui tapotant doucement le dos, lui parlant avec douceur afin d'apaiser ses craintes qu'il devinait aisément.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Laurianna. Tu peux dire ce qui te passe par la tête, il n'y a aucun souci… »

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, l'ancienne captive prit une légère inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je sais mais… Je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude va-t-on dire… Et je suis tellement désolée de vous causer tant de traquas… »

« Se n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine du problème. Se sont les bêtes humaines t'ayant enfermée ici. Nous ne faisons que corriger cette injustice. »

Elle dirigea son regard cerné vers Knives, ne sachant comment répondre face à son ton sans appel. L'homme aux yeux turquoise intervint alors, ne voulant pas le laisser aller sur cette pente glissante. Laurianna venait tout juste de sortir d'un néant absolu ayant duré plus de cent ans… Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre de tels propos.

« Knives, se n'est assurément pas le moment pour parler de cela. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? N'est ce pas la vérité ? Qui plus est quand on sait qu'elle va se retrouver confrontée à tous ces dégénérés une fois sortie d'ici. Autant qu'elle s'y prépare dès maintenant, vu qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres choix que de les côtoyer, et ça, par ta faute… »

« Ne cesseras tu donc jamais ? »

« Et toi, Vash, quand arrêteras tu d'être auss… »

« Attendez ! »

Les deux frères se turent, coupés dans cette querelle récurrente par la faible voix de la demoiselle. Sous leurs deux regards venant se braquer sur elle, elle hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, désireuse de ne pas laisser s'envenimer la situation.

« Ne vous disputez pas, je vous en prie... Je… Je ne comprends pas tout ce dont vous parlez mais… à mon humble niveau… je ne hais pas l'humanité… Knives, concernant l'équipage de ce navire, tous n'était emplis d'antipathie envers moi. Le souci a été que ceux en ayant pris la tête étaient ceux me détestant… Pour eux… Je n'étais qu'un monstre… une anomalie infâme responsable de tous leurs maux… Mais pas pour tous. J'ai été seule pendant si longtemps… Peut être serai je jugée de la sorte à nouveau une fois dehors- et dieu seul sait combien cette idée me terrifie- mais je refuse à m'y résoudre. Je préfère miser sur cette partie d'humanité capable de m'accepter. Tout en sachant parfaitement, hélas, que se n'en est pas la totalité… »

Elle reprit un peu son souffle avant de reprendre, laissant couler ces paroles qu'elle avait du tant pensé durant toutes ces années, rêvant à la folle possibilité qu'elle pourrait sortir un jour de sa prison de métal. A ce moment précis, elle s'adressait particulièrement à Knives, ayant certainement sentit son animosité envers la race humaine et tentant de l'apaiser quelque peu par ses mots.

« Je suis pleine d'incertitudes et de craintes, tu sais. J'ai encore tellement de mal à croire que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve. Mais si la confrontation à mes inquiétudes, mes souvenirs et mes démons est le prix à payer afin de pouvoir commencer enfin à vivre, alors il n'y a pas d'hésitations à avoir, quitte à souffrir de nouveau… Je veux tenter ma chance, et tout miser sur la possibilité que, cette fois ci, les choses se passeront différemment… Je veux y croire… Comprends-tu ? »

Elle se tut finalement, un peu essoufflée par sa tirade, fixant avec intensité l'homme aux cheveux couleur neige la dévisageant toujours, une expression indéchiffrable encré sur son visage. Vash, lui, n'osait pas bouger, scrutant la réaction de son jumeau avec une pointe d'appréhension, lui-même troublé par la parole de leur nouvelle congénère qui venait de faire preuve, à son sens, d'une force de caractère somme toute admirable, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il émanait de son être malmené une détermination chancelante mais bien présente, un optimiste timide ayant survécu envers et contre tout aux ténèbres l'ayant pourtant si longtemps étreint… Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent comme interminables, alourdies par une attente inquiète, Knives laissa échapper un bref soupire, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, saisit par une sorte d'exaspération perplexe. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, faisant quelques pas jusqu'à son sac qu'il avait laissé choir au sol plus tôt, leur tournant légèrement le dos.

« Comprendre, comprendre… Je comprends surtout que vous êtes aveugles, tous les deux. Il n'y a rien à espérer des humains. Se ne sont que des animaux, des bêtes inférieures dont le cerveau ne fonctionne qu'à peine. Ils ne sont bons qu'à détruire tout ce qu'ils touchent, à souiller ce qui est pure, à haïr ce qui est différent ou à l'assouvir. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'ils font endurer à nos sœurs. Combien d'entres elles sont mortes à cause de leur négligence ? »

Un éclat d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Laurianna. Bien qu'ayant enfermée tout ce temps, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un membre d'un équipage colon. Par ce fait, elle devait être au courant, au moins dans une proportion raisonnable, du mode de fonctionnement des vaisseaux et du plan d'implantation des colonies.

« Leur négligence ? Pourquoi négligeraient-ils au point de les laisser mourir les êtres leur permettant de survivre ? Par haine envers leur nature ? »

Un ricanement méprisant échappa à Knives qui se retourna vers la demoiselle, fier des arguments irréfutables dont il allait pouvoir user afin de lui montrer la véritable nature humaine à ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Ils ne savent même pas comment fonctionnent réellement les centrales ! Ils ignorent ne serait ce que le fait qu'ils survivent misérablement grâce à l'exploitation qu'ils font de nos sœurs captives ! »

« Ils… ignorent leur existence dis tu ? Comment est ce possible ?»

« Mais parce qu'ils ont oublié voyons ! Ces primates n'ont pas mis longtemps à retomber dans leur état de sauvagerie qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement quitté d'ailleurs. Toute la technologie du monde ne sera jamais qu'un fragile vernis posé par-dessus la véritable nature humaine ! »

« Mais… et vous ? »

Le jumeau machiavélique s'arrêta dans son discours, surpris par la question de la jeune femme.

« Nous ? »

« Oui… Vous n'avez pas oublié, si ? »

« Bien sure que non, ne nous confond pas avec ces êtres pitoyables ! »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de préserver ce savoir alors ? S'ils avaient su quoi faire, peut être auraient ils pu préserver les installations et permettre à nos sœurs de survivre… »

Une nouvelle fois, l'être hors du temps se trouva quelque peu prit de court, fixant sa semblable, légèrement déstabilisé. Le pistolero demeurait obstinément en retrait, n'osant pas interférer, lui-même légèrement décontenancé par cette conversation. Les questions posaient par Laurianna étaient d'une simplicité effrayante, suivant un fil logique implacable, pointant malencontreusement des anomalies bien flagrantes…

« Ils ne méritaient pas cette technologie ! A leur réveil, ils possédaient les connaissances nécessaires mais ont préférés se préserver eux même plutôt que de protéger ce qui leur avait été offert ! Tout cela n'aurait pas du être… L'humanité aurait mieux fait de disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute. »

« C'est ce qui a faillit se passer, non ? Ces pour empêcher cela que cette expédition a été mise sur pieds, pour empêcher leur extinction. Mais… Si ces navires n'avaient pas existé, nous n'aurions peut être jamais vu le jour. Je ne crois pas que tout ait forcément une raison valable d'avoir lieu… Mon incarcération était injuste et cruelle, par exemple… Mais, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est tirer le meilleur parti de ce qui nous ait donné, je pense. S'il nous a été offert de vivre par delà les âges, de nous souvenir et d'évoluer parmi les humains comme étant leur semblable, peut être était ce pour… pour nous permettre de les préserver… de les protéger de leurs erreurs passées en leur servant de mémoire justement… Tu sembles ne les voir qu'à travers leurs défauts, qui peuvent être certes colossaux, je ne le nie pas… Cependant, ils ne sont pas forcément les ennemis à éradiquer que tu crois… pourquoi ne pas les voir comme un potentiel à faire fructifier, au contraire ?... C'est la peur et l'ignorance qui provoquent bon nombre de maux… »

Knives l'avait écouté, ne laissant rien paraitre de ses pensées, avant de soulever son sac, le rejetant quelque peu brusquement sur son épaule, tournant les talons sans plus attendre.

« Pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas parlé depuis plus d'un siècle, tu es décidemment bien bavarde… »

« Knives ! »

Laurianna fut un peu stupéfaite par la remarque cassante faite par l'homme commençant à s'éloigner dans le couloir, laissant retomber son regard au sol, mal à l'aise…

« Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre racine ici. Nous aurons tout le temps pour la 'parlotte' une fois la surface de nouveau atteinte. L'air de ce vaisseau est vicié et m'empêche de réfléchir correctement, c'est exaspérant. »

Vash jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère lui tournant le dos, trouvant qu'il agissait de façon plutôt inhabituelle. En temps normal, il se serait mis en colère, aurait continué sur sa lancée, trouvé milles synonymes insultants au mot 'humains'… Là il s'était simplement contenté de couper court à la conversation, sans pour autant en sortir 'victorieux'. En à peine une heure, elle avait réussi à fendiller l'épaisse armure du marionnettiste, ébranlant ses certitudes, chose que lui-même avait tant de mal à faire, pour un résultat encore fort incertain… décidemment, sa venue était bel et bien le commencement d'un nouvel espoir pour eux trois… Le typhon humanoïde s'approcha de la femme, lui parlant d'une voix douce cherchant à la rassurer.

« Laurianna, ne t'attarde pas sur ses humeurs. Malgré tous les airs qu'il essaie de se donner, je suis persuadé qu'il est bien meilleur qu'il ne veut l'avouer…. Cependant, cette tête de mule a raison sur un point. Nous devrions sortir d'ici. Je suppose que tu as hâte de découvrir le monde qui est à présent le tien, non ? »

Elle reporta son regard vers lui, lui adressant un léger sourire en réponse à celui qu'il lui offrait.

« Autant hâte que peur, pour tout avouer… Mais j'ai surtout hâte de me débarrasser de ma peur… »

« Alors allons-y ! Nous avons une longue vie, certes, mais se n'est pas une raison pour perdre inutilement de temps ! Surtout que notre sortie risque d'être quelque peu… mouvementée. »

Vash et Laurianna regardèrent Knives, tous deux intrigués, avant de s'échanger un regard, n'osant pas imaginer quel moyen il avait trouvé pour les faire sortir de ce monstre enseveli. Au bout de quelques secondes, la demoiselle reprit la parole, tentant d'afficher une certaine légèreté pour contre balancer ses appréhensions.

« On te suit, Knives. Essaie simplement de ne pas nous tuer, s'il te plait. Littéralement parlant, il me reste bien trop de choses à découvrir… à vos cotés… Et il me tarde assurément d'y être.


End file.
